My Summer Love (Niall Horan Fanfiction)
by FiveGuysOneDirection
Summary: Summer time. The time where you constantly hang on the beach and you just have fun. That's what Juliet was going to do this summer in Ireland. And what is summer without a summer romance? Boring. But what will it be like when Juliet's summer romance happens to be the famous Niall Horan? And what happens when the summer ends,will they keep their relationship or leave it in the past?
1. Chapter 1, Going To Ireland

**_My Summer Love_**

''_I hate this._''  
I slowly write down on the paper.  
''_The way he thinks he can just kiss me. Without even asking me if I felt the way he felt for me. I do not like him in that way. I love him as a friend. But nothing more. Why did he have to fall for me, his best friend. _  
_And as if the kiss weren't enough he said he loved me and knew we were right for each other. Were not! We are best friends and will never be more than that. _  
_I never ever want to see him again. Never!_''

I throw the paper to the ground.

I wanna say I hate him, but I can't. He was like a best friend to me. I could tell him about anything. But after the kiss, I'm not sure I can look at him anymore. I trusted him. I thought that he wouldn't fall in love with me. To me that's like taken from a movie or a book, you know, the boy falls in love with his best friend. But in those movies or books the girl always feels the same.

''Juliet?'' my mom's standing in front of me with a phone in her hand. ''Your cousin wants to talk to you.''

I nod and take the phone.

''Hi Hannah!'' my mom walks out of my room. ''How are you, babe!'' I and Hannah always have been like sis. I can talk to her about everything and nothing. She's 15 – two years younger than me – and lives in Mullingar, Ireland.

''Hi, Juliet!'' she says in her cute Irish accent. ''I'm good! But, I miss you!''

I giggle.

''Aw, I miss you too, Hannah Banana!''

She sights.

''You know I'm fifteen, not twelve…'' I giggle even more.

''It doesn't matter. You're always gonna be Hannah Banana!''

She sights again.

''Anyways! As you know we haven't seen each other in like… 1 year, and you have your summer vacation now so, I and mum got you a ticket to come over to Ireland! Isn't it amazing, a whole summer, you and I in Ireland!''

I squeal.

''THAT'S AMAZING!'' I scream in happiness. ''You're the best! Oh my god, I'm so excited, when am I going to come?''

She giggles.

''On Wednesday! Your mom got the tickets and me and mum will be picking you up on the airport!'' I'm jumping up and down in excitement.

''God, I can't wait! This is going to be the most perfect summer ever!'' I squeal.

''I can't wait either, but sis, I gotta go, see yah in Ireland!'' she says.

''Okay! See yah!''

My mother stands in front of me and smiles. ''Mum, you never told me I was going to spend the summer in Ireland!''

She laughs. ''I wanted it to be a surprise. But you better hurry up, cause you know how long time it takes for you to pack!''

I nod and laugh.

*3 days later*

''Hurry up, Juliet!'' my mom screams.

''I'm coming!'' I scream back and walk down the stairs with my huge bag in my hands.

''Are you going to take your whole room with you?'' she asks and give my bag a strange look.

''I'm going to be there the whole summer, so I need my whole room.'' She rolls her eyes.

''Whatever'' she laughs. ''The car's waiting.''

My mother sits down in the driver's seat and I sit down beside her. She turn on the radio and _what makes you beautiful_ pounds trough the speakers.

''_Your insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door…_'' I sing along.

''So, you have that… One Direction Infection?'' she giggles.

''No, but admit it, they're really good.'' I say and she laughs.

''_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it's aint hard to tell, you don't know oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful._'' I dance and sing along to the song.

''You're weird.'' My mom giggles.

''I know'' I say and smile. ''But that's what makes me beautiful!'' she rolls her eyes and laughs.

At the airport my mom says goodbye and let me do the rest myself. It goes really fast, cause in 30 minutes I sit on a plane to Mullingar. The two girls besides me talks in a loud pitched voice with her friend.

''Oh, my god, we're going to Niall Horan's hometown!'' One of them squeals. She's blonde and has brown eyes.

''I know! Maybe we'll meet him, and it'll be like all these fan fictions, that he falls in love with one of us.''

Yeah, right. He's one of the most famous people in the world and they think he will run into them and be like: '_Hey, I just met you, and you're beautiful, but here's my number, so call me maybe.' If he'd date someone he probably would date a celebrity. Not a normal blonde fangirling girl ._

I close my eyes and sleep the rest of the trip.

''_We're now landing in Mullingar. We all hope you had a comfortable trip. Thanks for flying with us._'' After a few minutes I can walk out of the plane. At the airport I pick up my bag.

''Juliet!'' I hear a familiar voice shout. ''Juliet!'' I turn around and see Hannah, her mother and a boy. I've seen that boy before, but I can't remember where.

''Hi, Hanna Banana!'' I scream and hug her. ''I've missed you so much!''

''I've missed you more.'' She says and pull me out of her arms.

''Hi aunt Lisa!'' I say and she hugs me. ''Nice to see you!'' I pull away and look at the boy.

''Uhm, hi.'' He says. ''So, you probably know who I am. I'm Niall. Niall Horan.''


	2. Chapter 2, THE Niall Horan

**A/N:**

**Hey there!**

**Sup? **

**So, I know it been forever since I posted a chapter… but. I didn't get any response and I just felt like I wasn't any meaning in making a new chapter… but then I got some 'comments' and it made me feel like the story maybe was good. So this is for 0808girl . She wanted more and she'll get more. ;D I loved your comment. It really made my day! ;) ILY GURL! ;DD Mwah to u! :***

**-Ottilia Xx**

Calm down, Juliet, it's just Niall Horan... A normal guy from Mullingar.

Okay, I can't. He's Niall Freaking Horan. One of the most famous, hottest and cutest boys alive.

I swallow. ''Uh, yeah... I do.''

He laughs. I laugh nervously back.

''Okay, guys.'' Hannah says and takes mine and Niall's hands. ''Let's go to the car!''

''Yeah.'' Niall says and we start walking to the car.

''So, was the trip good?'' Aunt Lisa asks.

''Yeah.'' I say and smile.

''That's great!'' Lisa answer and smile back. When we're at the car Niall take my bags.

''I'll take them for you.'' He says and smiles at me. He's really cute when he smiles. He tries to put the bags in the back of the car. Hannah drags me into the car. Niall's still trying to close the door.

''Hey!'' I whisper to Hannah. ''Since when did you know Niall Horan?''

''Since the beginning of 2012…I think.'' She raises an eyebrow. ''Why are you asking?''

''Oh, I mean he's just one of the most famous and hottest boys in the whole world!''

She rolls her eyes.

''So what?'' she looks at me with a weird expression on her face. ''Julie…'' she sighs. ''His just like any boy on this planet. Just because he's famous, doesn't mean he's not like the boys in your school!'' I bit my lip.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get that upset…'' I look at Hannah. She smiles that funny smile. ''What is it?'' She shakes her head.

''Oh, nothing.'' She tries not to laugh. The door beside me opens.

''Hi, girls!'' Niall says and sits down on the seat next to me. I blush.

''Hi, Niall…'' I say and he looks worried at me.

''Hannah?'' Niall asks. ''Why is Juliet blushing?'' I blush even more.

''Oh. Uhm. You know.'' She starts talking with a lower tone. ''Girls always blush when they say something about a person and the person walks in…'' he nods but keeps the worried expression on his face. I punch Hannah's arm and gives her an I'm-going-to-kill-you-later-look. ''What? I was just telling you him the truth…''

''So, you guys talked about me before?'' He says and raises one eyebrow.

''Uhm… yeah!'' Hanna says and smiles at Niall. ''Julie here said that you were ho-'' I punch Hannah hard on her leg. ''Ouch!'' she says and Niall gives me a strange look. I give him a fake smile.

''Oh, what Hannah wanted to say was that she thinks that you're really hot.''

He looks weird at Hannah.

''Oh. Okay…'' he swallows. Hannah looks angry at me.

''I don't. I mean you're not like ugly. But _hot_… I don't know.'' Her cheeks turn red. ''I would say cute. Yeah.'' He laughs and hugs Hannah.

''You are hilarious.'' He laughs.

''Okay, guys.'' Aunt Lisa says and smiles at us. ''Let's drive to the house!'' We smile back and say some yeah and yeses.

At Hannah's house Niall decides to go home. I and Hannah go upstairs to the room I'll sleep in. We pack up my bags.

''What do you think of Nialler?'' Hannah asks. I blush.

''I don't know.'' I say and bit my lip. ''He seems cool.'' I hear how weird it sounds. ''I've just known him for an hour.'' She looks flirty at me.

''You like him. I can see it!'' she says and rolls on the floor and makes a weird sound she does when she thinks she's funny. I laugh sarcastically.

''Yeah, I'm in love with him.'' I say and she explodes.

''I KNEW IT!'' she screams and hugs me.

''Hannah. I was joking.'' I say and pull her away.

''Lol, lmao, rofl.''she says and looks at me with no expression on her face. ''That was so not funny.''

I laugh.

''Let's unpack this!'' I say and she just nods.

''Okay…'' she says and we start unpacking my bags.

*An hour later*

When we're done unpacking we run down the stairs to the kitchen to eat. In the kitchen the doorbell start ringing.

''I can get it.'' I say and walk to the door. I open it and a friendly smile is showing.

''Hi, Julie!'' Niall says. ''What's up?'' He smiles and I can see his braces. It's really charming when guys have braces. I just like it… ''Are you there Julie?''

''Oh. Yeah!'' I say and blush.

''Okay. So I was wondering if you and Hannah wanted to go to the park with me?'' I smile.

''Sure, sounds fun.'' I smile at him and he smiles back. '' I'm just gonna ask Hannah first!'' I say and turn around. ''HANNAH BANANA!?'' I scream and she comes out of the kitchen.

''Yeah, what is it, love?'' she asks in a British accent. She sees Niall. ''OH HI NIALLER!'' she screams.

''Please Hannah. Be quiet for once.'' She nods and looks down at the floor. ''Niall here asked if we wanted to go to the park with him.'' She looks chocked.

''Oh. I'm so sorry guys but I just got a killing headache and oh my stomach hurts _so_ much. I'm scared you'll have to go without me…'' she says and fakes a sad face.

''Well, that's okay.'' Niall says and smiles. ''We can go alone, right Juliet?'' I nod.

''Of course.'' I say and blush a little.

''Yeah…'' Hannah says and presses her hand to her head. ''I would love to come, but my head is killing me…''

''Okay…'' Niall says and tries not to laugh. ''But, then we and Juliet will go.'' Hannah sighs.

''Bye, loves.'' She says and wipes away a fake tear.

Niall takes my hand and we start walking to the park.

''HAVE A NICE DATE!'' Hannah screams and we both blush.


	3. Chapter 3, The 'Date'

**A/N:**  
**Hey~**  
**I know, i know, I am awful at updating... But I've promised myself that I'll be better at it. It's even my ''new year promise' :P**

**Anyways...**  
**I got this super cute comment from IvyRoseChillar... and I have to admit it. It made me fangirl the shit outta me! **  
**You are amazing, and made my night! :***

**So, this chapter is to you dear, IvyRoseChillar (dramatic moment...).Xx**

**Love,**  
**-Ottilia~**

_Niall's POV_  
After what Hannah an awkward silence starts to build. I desperately try to come up with a good subject to talk about, but i can't. Juliet licks her lips and opens her mouth. She looks like she's trying to say something but the words doesn't come.  
''Uhm.'' she says awkwardly. ''So, where's this park?'' She asks and looks at me.  
''Oh, just a few minutes away from here.'' I answer and smile. There's a gap between us. I walk closer to her. ''We're here!'' I say and point at the park. She turns around and smiles.  
''Cool!'' she says and smile. ''Oh, my good, I love swings!'' She squeal and runs to one of the two swings in a tree. I laugh and run after her to take the other swing.  
''I used to be here all the time when I was little.'' i say and remember how I always ran here when I was about 9 years old. This was my favorite place on earth. If I could I would've spent my whole life here.  
''It seems like a great place to spend your childhood in...'' She says and looks around.  
''It was.'' I say and smile at all the memories. I give Juliet a long look. She's a very beautiful girl if you think about it. Her long brown hair reminds me of Hannah's. And her green eyes, they're just like Hannah's too... but even though they look alot like each other they're so different. Juliet seems a lot more calmer than Hannah...  
I giggle to myself. I've never seen Hannah calm. She's always doing something, and she's always talking and laughing. I'd like to see her with Louis. They would be such a cute couple.  
''Hey Niall?'' Juliet looks strange at me. ''How are you?'' I smile at her.  
''Good, I was just thinking.'' I smile at her. She just laughs quiet and jumps of the swing. ''Come on, Niall!'' She screams to me. I run after her.  
''Wait for me!'' I laugh and she stops and turns around. I can't stop so I run straight into her. Our heads are now as close to each other as they can. I look into her green eyes while she looks into mine. We stay like that for a few seconds before we quickly look down to the ground.  
''Sorry...'' I say and blush.  
''Oh, It's okay...'' she says and I can see that she blushes too. ''Uhm, let's go.'' I nod and we start walking again. The awkward silence is back.  
Oh, my god. Why does it have to be like this? Come on Nialler. Be cool and break it.  
''So, i think you already know a lot about me...'' I say and she nods while blushing a bit. ''But I kind of know nothing about you... why don't you tell me something about yourself?''  
''Sure!'' she says and smiles. ''Well, my name is Juliet Andrews, I'm from London. I live with my mom, my dad and mum separated when I was about 3 i think. I love to be with my mum and friends. I am in love with Ed Sheeran. I have a fair of spiders, heights, war and darker.'' She laughs. ''That is everything interesting I think.'' I smile at her.  
''You sound like a nice person, Julie.'' I say. ''I'd love to get to know you more.''  
''I'd love to get to know you too, Niall.'' Juliet says back. We smile at each other not seeing three girls walking towards us.  
''Oh, my god!'' they squeal. ''That's Niall Horan!'' We both quickly turn around.  
''With a girl...?'' they say and give Juliet a few strange look.  
''Hi, girls!'' I say and they smile big at me.  
''He is as handsome in real life as in all the pictures...'' one girl says which causes me and Juliet to laugh so hard. The girl immediately blush and smiles weakly.  
''I am!'' I say in between the laughter's They just laugh with us. ''So, would you like a photo?'' They all nod. I take a photo with each girl and I sign their shoes and a few papers.  
''Oh, my god, thank you!'' they say and look at Juliet. ''Who is that girl?'' they look at her up and down.  
''That is Juliet, my friend.'' I answer and Juliet smiles a little.  
''Oh, okay.'' they say in a bitchy tone. ''Goodbye Niall!'' they wave at us and go their way.  
''Such a slut. I bet she just his friend for the fame.'' I hear they whisper. I look at Juliet who's looking down at the ground. I hope she didn't hear what they said. She's so not a slut.  
''A slut?'' she says quiet, like she don't want anyone to hear.  
''No Juliet!'' I say and she just shakes her head.  
''A slut.'' she keeps repeating the word.  
''Juliet! Look at me, they are jealous, they are jealous that they aren't as beautiful as you.'' I scream. She looks at me with her eyes filled with tears.  
''Niall, first, I am not beautiful and sec-''  
Then i do something, to shut her up.

**_I kiss her._**


	4. Chapter 4, Jacob

Chapter 4, I Hate You.

**A/N: Allos, I'm Ottilia,**  
**I just wanted to excuse for a short chapter... I wanted to make it longer but...**

_**Yolo.**_

**Jk. x)**  
**I just. I don't know. I didn't have any inspiration. :/**  
**Sorry... **puppy face****

**Anyways. Hope you enjoy this chapter (hopefully a bit longer than the last one... ;)**

**Love,**  
**Ottilia Xx **

Juliet's POV.  
I feel his warm lips on mine. I wanna pull away, but there's something about the moment that gives me a good feeling. Like everything else disappears.

He pulls me away.  
''I'm sorry.'' Niall apologizes. ''I just wanted you to shut up.''  
I blush and smile a weak smile.  
''It's okay.'' I say and he looks into my eyes. Then he takes a quick look at his watch.  
''We should probably make our way home...'' he says. ''It's 9:45 pm...''  
I raise an eyebrow.  
''Oh. We've been out for a while...'' I say and laugh.  
''Haha, yeah.'' Niall says and smiles at me. We start walking. Niall is humming on a song.  
''What are you humming on?'' I say and look at him.  
''What?'' He says with and eyebrow raised.  
''What song are you humming on?'' I repeat and he smiles.  
''Oh, just a song from our upcoming album...'' he says and start to sing a little louder.  
''And you'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. And you'll never treat yourself right, darlin', but I want you too. If I let you know, i'm here, for you. And maybe you'll love yourself, like I love you...''  
**(A/N: yeah, I know that's Little things and that it is on the TMH album, but this is the summer before they released it ;))**  
I'm speechless. It's so beautiful.  
''That's...'' I take a second to just look at him before I finish the sentence. ''So beautiful.''  
He smiles.  
''Yeah. It is.'' He says and looks down at the ground. He continues humming.

We keep quiet for a few minutes.I keep thinking about the kiss. Why did he do it? Did he feel something for me? I mean like love... I just don't know.  
_And it drives me crazy._

I look at him. I need to ask him. Or else I'll have to think about it the whole night.  
''You know the kiss...'' I say and give him a glance. He looks at me.  
''Oh. Uh...'' He trembles and bites his lip. ''I don't know what I did. I guess I just wanted you to shut up, because what those girls said was just rubbish. You are not a slut!''  
I give him a weak smile. I don't know what to say.  
Should I just nod and then just forget about it?  
Should I try to ask him if he felt the same thing as I. That spark.

Both of them seems so weird, but I have to choose one of them.

I nod.  
Just a quick nod. Like I just think the same as him.

He probably didn't feel the way I felt.

Then I see that we're at Hannah's house. I start walking towards the door. I turn around and give Niall a last look.  
''Goodnight Julie.'' He says. I smile and reply.  
''Goodnight, Nialler.''  
I can see a grin on his face. Then I walk up to the door with that strange feeling in my stomach. That feeling of butterflies and fireworks.

''Just... give up Juliet. He doesn't feel the same.''  
I tell myself quiet. Cause I know it's the truth.

_The stupid truth._

*The next day around 12 pm*

''JULIET MY LOVE!'' I hear someone scream.

_Hannah._

I sigh.  
''YOU GOTTA WAKE UP HONEY!'' She pulls my quilt away. I groan.  
''Hannah...'' I say but she ignores me.  
''It's 12 pm and you can't sleep anymore.'' She says in an excessive British accent. ''There is no time to sleep away this fine day. We're gonna start of with a very nice breakfast, and then we're go-''  
''Stop it! First; I don't need to hear the whole plan of the day... and second: your British is just so...! Brits don't sound like that!''  
''Whatever...'' she says and smiles teasingly at me. I roll my eyes and stand up. ''WOAH! YOU MADE IT! YOU GOT UP OF BED! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU JULIET!'' Hannah wipes away a fake tear. I just laugh and walk sleepily to the bathroom. I put on a simple outfit and a light make-up.  
I'm done 10 minutes later.  
I walk to the kitchen where Hannah is standing.  
''Want some breakfast?'' She asks and smiles at me.  
''Sure.'' I say and she puts a piece toast and a cup of tea in front of me.  
''Bon appetite!'' She says and I giggle.

I eat the toast and drink my cup of tea.  
''Thank you for the breakfast, Hannah.'' I say and she smiles.  
''No problems!'' She says and I start walking upstairs. I go straight to my room. I see my phone laying on the bed. I pick it up.

**1 new message.**

I check it.

**From: Jacob**

**Hey, Julie? Where are u? I've searched for u everywhere.. We need to clear things up.. Please, call me**  
**Jacob Xx**

I throw the phone back onto the bed.

Why did he have to remind me? I had just forgotten him... and then he ruins everything.

_I won't ever call him._


	5. IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

**Hello there!**

**So, I've decided to take a pause from this fanfic... I'll start writing again when i feel like I have inspiration and stuff, okay? **

**Hope you guys are okay with that!**

**LOVE, **

_**Ottilia xoxo**_


	6. It's good news, guysssss!

So, uhm, hello...?

Long time no seen...

_Yeah. _

_*awkward_ _silence*_

Basically, I said in the last update that I was going to take a break from this fanfic...

But now, there's been like a billion people commen- ok, not a billion, but like 10, but that's like a billion to me.

OK, so there was like **10 **people who commented things like they're obsessed with my fanfic and stuff... And i guess that kinda made me feel guilty.. I mean just ending a fanfiction people really enjoy reading. I've actually read a fanfic where the author just dropped the whole thing and just updated like... once a year. (exaggeration oh yeah)

And that was so annoying!

So sorry guys!

Anyway.

As you may have figured out by now, this is not a new chapter, this is just like the last update a chapter with a bunch of important information! Which may be a disappointment to you since you maybe was hoping for a new chapter. If so I'm so sorry but this i-

**_To the freaking point, Ottilia!_**

OK, so I _am_ going to post a new chapter, but not now.

It'll be up in like... a week... or maybe... tow...

Cause I need to write it. _Obviously_.

And that may take quite a while... because, **_gurl_**, I am a lazy potato with zero inspiration!

Uhm. Yeah. I hope this made you happy!

(AND A BIG FAT BURNING **THANK YOU** TO ALL THE BILLION PEOPLE (_just_ _10 lol_. _again_) WHO COMMENTED ALL THE SWEET COMMENTS! YOU ARE THE BEST! MWAAAAAAAAH!3)


	7. Chapter 5, Fall at the edge of courage

The phone lays quietly on the bed while I try to sort him out of my head. But still the picture of him smiling flirtatious at me pops up all the time.

''Why are you so hard to forget?!'' I groan. ''And why do you have to ruin exactly everything.''  
I hear a quiet knock on the door. My eyes turns to the door.

Niall.

I feel my stomach curl into a tiny ball. I still remeber lats night. The kiss, the butterflies, everything.

''Who has ruined everything?'' He asks with an eyebrow raised. I blush and give him a nervous look.  
''Oh, no one...'' My voice trembles. Niall takes a few steps inside. He sits down on my bed.  
''So, not me?'' He says and points at himself. I shake my head and smile. He gives my phone a look. He reads the text message that is still visible on the locker screen. His face gets a confused expression. I take a deep breath, hoping he won't get it wrong.  
''Is... is that your boyfriend?'' he asks. I look disgusted on Niall.  
''Ugh, no!'' I say and shake my head.  
''Then, what about the X's in the end and the kind of i-miss-you-why-did-you-leave-me-tone?''  
Niall gives me a curious look. I sigh and run my hand through my hair.  
''He's just a friend...''  
''Who wants to be more than that?'' He asks. I look up at him and nod.  
''Yeah... long story actually.'' i say with a faked smile plastred on my lips.  
''It'll be alright. I promise.'' He says and walks towards me and sits down beside me on the floor.  
''I don't know. Right now it doesn't seem like that.'' I say in a sigh. All the feelings makes me so tired and done with everything.  
''Right now, yeah...'' he says and lets his arm rest around my shoulders. The sparkle I felt when he kissed me comes back. ''And it will take its time. But he will face it, sooner or later. It will hit him that you don't look at him the same way as he does. But let it take its time, because wounds needs time to heal. And so do him.''  
I smile at him. Even though everything feels so tough and hopeless, he makes me feel a bit of hope. I rest my head on Niall's shoulder, and feel that feeling of being safe.

_We sit there for a few minutes, deep inside our own thoughts. Dreaming ourselfs away in our heads. Completely forgetting about what is going on around us._

_But what we don't know is that we're sitting there with the same kind of questions echoing in our heads._

_What is this feeling?_

Hannah's POV  
What is he doing up there. He's been there for like fifteen minutes. Gah. I hate this; sitting here not knowing a shit what is going on upstairs.  
He said he would just tell her to come down to be social with us. I surely know that that doesn't take fifteen whole minutes. I try to look upstairs to see if they're on their way down.  
''That's it!'' I say.  
I start to walk up the stairs.  
''What have you done up here for like fi-'' I stop myself from continuing when I see Niall sitting with his arm wrapped around Juliet's shoulder. I cover my mouth not to let a 'aw' escape from my mouth. I watch them sit there with a mysterious expression on their faces, not noticing me standing just a few meters away from them.  
I clear my throat to get their attention. They both wake up from the trance they've seemed to been in. Their faces turns slightly red and they immediatly move away from each other.  
''Ha-hannah?'' Niall trembles. I smile at him and a grin places on his lips.  
''Sorry for interrupting the lovebirds but I was going to ask you guys if you could be nice and be a little social with me?''  
Juliet blushes and gives me an awkward smile. She's obviously a little uncomfortable with the situation.  
''Sure.'' she says and stands up. She starts to walk downstairs, leaving me and Niall alone in her room. I give Niall a long look.  
''Is it rude to ask what you were doing?'' I ask. Niall shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair.  
''No, no...'' he replies. His lips are just a thick line. He's probably thinking about a lot right now. ''She just needed someone to talk to, and of course I was there to listen.''  
I nod and give him a smile.  
''That's great.'' I say and start to walk back downstairs. I turn around. ''You're comming with me?'' I ask. He shakes his head not giving meeting me with his eyes.  
''I think I need some time alone, really.'' He says. I nod and start to walk downstairs.

_What did really happen up there?_

_Niall's POV_  
''Right now, yeah...''  
I put my arm around her shoulder and feel her warm body against mine.  
''And it will take its time. But he will face it, sooner or later it will hit him, that you don't look at him the same way as he does. But let it take its time, because wounds needs time to heal. And so do him.'' I see her smile. The smile is weak, but still I can see a bit of hope in it. She's probably tired of thinking about it all.  
She rests her head on my shoulder and the strange spark I felt when I kissed her comes back. It feels so right. I like that spark, but I know she doesn't feel it. She's probably falling for someone else, someone much more attracrive and kinder than me. Someone in London with an cute british accent and stuff. Why would she fall for me? The stupid, unattractive, irish kid with a weird accent.  
I sigh quietly. Why is there no hope. Why does it feel so hopeless? I've always been so sure about stuff. I've never been afraid of what I felt, but now I am. I'm afraid she wouldn't like me back. Afraid she would get mad at me.

I've never experienced feeling this way. It hurts at the same time it feels so perfect. It's like heaven in hell. So painful, but beautiful.

Suddenly I hear a sound. I immideatly look up and see Hannah standing with a grin on her lips. I blush and quickly move away my arm away from Juliet. I feel the awkwardness fall over the room.  
''H-hannah?'' I tremble. She smiles at me, which makes me grin.  
''Sorry for interrupting the lovebirds but I was going to ask you guys if you could be nice and be a little social with me?'' She asks. Juliet blushes and replies awkwardly.  
''Sure.'' she says trying not to look at me. She's probably a little uncomfortble. She stands up adn walks downstairs.  
''Is it rude to ask you what you were doing?'' Hannah asks, giving me a long look. I shake my head.  
''No no...'' I say. ''She just needed someone to talk to, and of course I was there to listen.'' Hannah nods.  
''That's great.'' she says starting to walk back downstairs. Suddenly she turns around. ''Are you coming with me?''  
I think about it. I don't think walking back to Juliet will be such a great idea.  
''No. I think I need some time alone, really.'' I say and Hannah nods in understandment.  
Hannah walks downstairs to Juliet.

I run my hand through my hair. I can't think properly since everything that seems to pop up in my mind is what just happened. And what the feeling I got means.  
I don't know which feeling to trust. The one telling me I like her and should tell her it. Or the one telling me she'll never feel the same, and It's a waste of time to even ask if she feels the same.

I give up and start to walk downstairs to the door. I feel the sparks coming again at the sight of her. Obviously she's not seeing me, but even that makes the butterflies appear.  
''Damn it, Niall.'' I mumble to myself. I shouldn't act like this. It's stupid. ''Why can't you just drop it. It's a waste of time.''  
I put on my shoes as quiet as I can and open the door to walk to my house. I start to run past the 4 houses that is between Hannah's and mine. The feeling of fresh air in my lungs makes me feel so free. The thoughts are still there, but somehow it makes it easier. I open the door to my house, greeted by my mum.  
''Hey, Niall!'' she says suprised. ''Why are you home so early?''  
I shake my shoulder. ''I just, wanted to go home, I guess.'' I say. My mum nods.  
''Well, dinner's ready in an hour.'' she says walking to the kitchen.  
''I'm going for a run, I'll be home for dinner, promies!'' I yell.  
''Okay!'' She replies.

I run upstairs to change to my training shorts and just a simple t-shirt. I grab my phone and earphones and then walk back downstairs. I quickly put on my shoes and then start to run down the street. I've got my earphones plugged in and music blasting through my head. I run for a few minutes, not really thinking about anything special. I just run, quietly humming on the song playing in my phone. I feel myself hitting something. I look up and face two green eyes.  
''Oh.'' I say when i see who it is.  
_Juliet._  
She pulls away a piece of hair covering her face. Gosh, why is she so beautiful? I take a breath.  
''Hey, Jules.'' I say in a try to stay calm. This is going to be awkward.  
''Hey, Niall.'' She replies, looking down at the ground. I fumble with my hands and try to find the words to talk.  
''So, what are you doing out here?'' I ask. She smiles slighltly and shugger.  
''I just wanted to clear my mind, I guess...'' she says while running her hand through her hair. I look her in the eyes and let out a little 'me too'. Her green eyes meet mine and the time seems to stop. I let myself fall into the deep trance and let myself dream away to somewhere else... Her eyes are seriously the most beautiful thing in the world. I could stare into them forever.  
''Niall?'' Juliet says waving a hand in front of me. I shake my head and let her eyes go. ''What happened?'' She giggles. I smile at her, feeling the awkwardness slowly fly away.  
''Your eyes.'' I say and she gets a confused look. I look straight at her. ''They're stunning.''  
I see her blush and look at me with a shy expression on her face. I feel my face getting a slightly red color.  
''Well...'' is everything she gets out of her mouth. I laugh quietly and smile at her.  
''It's true.'' I state. She picks nervously with the tip of her hair.  
''Thanks, Niall.'' she says giving me a long look. I bow jokingly.  
''Your welcome, love!'' I say in a fake-british accent. Her giggle makes the butterflies appear. Again. She starts to walk towards me. I catch my breath, but all she does is walk past me. I open my mouth.  
''Juliet?!'' I say and she turns around.  
''Yes, Niall?'' she answers. I take a deep breath. This is the chance. This is where I can tell her, tell her about the butterflies and the sparks. The few seconds between my words feels like forever. When I open my mouth to explain I fall. I fall at the edge of courage.  
''Goodbye.'' I say. Fail. Epic fail to be correct.

_Why didn't I tell her when I held it in my hands... the moment._

_**Oh the drama... haha jk ;)**_

**Hey guyssssss! **  
**I am sosososososososososososososososososososo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever... but I've had a lot of things in school and really I haven't had the inspiration to write anything... :(**  
**Anyway, I hope you won't kill me... ;P**

**I hope that I'll get better at updating, and I promise I will try to write as much as I can! But don't get sad if the updating may not be the best! **  
**Comment, follow, and everything else ;)**

**Loveyou,**  
**Ottilia xoxo**


	8. Chapter 6, Answers

_Juliet's POV_

I walk away. Like everything is fine. Like there's no more words to say, even though there is a billion of them. I walk away like I don't feel anything.

Even though I feel so much right now.

But I just walk away with my head aching and the strange feeling in my stomach.

I start to walk faster, feeling tired and dizzy.

''Why don't you just let it out, Juliet?'' I whisper to myself. ''Why don't you just take a step forward?''

I can see Hannah's house now. It's just a couple of metres away. For a second I feel like running into it and tell Hannah everything. But somehow my heart protests. I quickly walk past the house, heading to the park. I run my hands through my hair as I sit down a bench.

The sun is shining on my face and I close my eyes. I feel the warmth of the sun creep into my skin and fill me up with the feeling of summer. But even though the weather is amazing, I can't fully enjoy it. Because in the back of my mind is the unspoken words, the not shown feelings. And they hurt.

''JULIET!?'' I hear a voice say. My head immediately turns around to face Hannah's face. ''Why are you sitting here?'' She asks and I know that she knows something's wrong.

''Just sitting here, getting a nice tan you know.'' I lie, hoping she won't notice. Hannah rises one eyebrow letting out a chuckle.

''Oh, yeah. And I'm want me to believe that, right?'' She asks. I shrug my shoulders and stare down at my feet.

''I guess so.'' I reply with my eyes still gazing on the ground.

''C'mon Jules. You can tell me.'' She says and I have to admit; it is kind of hard not to tell her. She's my cousin for god's sake. Or, more like my best friend. I've told her everything. I would never lie. Not to her.

''I met Niall.'' I say. I can't say the rest. I would just end up sobbing and stuff and I really don't feel like that now.

''And..?'' she replies with a questioning look on her face. She knows me too well. I shrug my shoulders. Let's just tell her.

''Just promise you won't go scream everything in his face later.'' I say with a slightly shaky voice. Hannah nods. ''Well, lately I've started to you know...'' I quit, trying to get the words out.

''You've started to like Niall, I get it...'' Hannah says and chuckles quietly. I feel a blush make its way up to my cheeks.

''Yeah, I guess.'' I say. ''But It wasn't just that. You know when we took a walk to the park?'' I ask. She slowly raises her eyebrows, but nods. ''Uhm... we kissed.'' I immediately feel my cheeks heat up as I wait for her reaction. Hannah chuckles slightly and sits down on the empty place on the bench beside me. I raise an eyebrow.

''I knew it...'' she says still chuckling. ''I knew it.''

I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue.

''Continue!'' Hannah says and bumps her shoulder against mine.

''Well, I just don't know what to do.'' I say, scratching my back. ''The kiss may have made me feel butterflies, but I'm sure he only did that because of those girls or that he fe-'' Hannah cuts me of.

''Which girls?'' she asks. I shrug my shoulders.

''It was just three girls who surely didn't like me so they called me slut and stuff, but I really don't care that much. At least not now.''

''They called you a slut?'' Hannah replies with her eyes wide open. I nod and give her a questioning look. ''Sounds like their really jealous that Niall only likes you and not them...'' she says in a quiet tone.

''Hannah! Niall does not like me in any romantic way, he probably just sees me as a normal friend. I mean why would he choose me when he can choose one of those hot, fit celebrities that has loads of money and experience of what love is like.'' I say and roll my eyes.

''Geez, Jules... first of all: I saw the way he looked at you when I walked into your room and second; you are fit and hot so don't try to say something else.''

I stick my tongue out at Hannah.

''Well, thanks. I guess...'' I reply.

''And, Juliet?'' Hannah asks, looking at me.

''Yeah?'' I answer.

''You should really ask Niall out. I'm sure he also likes you.'' she says and I feel a blush on my cheeks.

''I'll think about it. But as it seems now, It will take a while. I don't wanna destroy our friendship.''

_Hannah just smirked, cause she knew that in a short future she was gonna be able to say: _

_''I told you so.''_

_Hannah's POV_

It's been two weeks since Juliet told me about her little crush on Niall. To be honest; nothing has happened. Seriously not a flacking thing. Yeah, they do give each other looks and i can truly see that they like each other, but other than that, it's nothing going on. I nearly get mad when they don't just admit it: that they're both liking each other. But I think I'll change that. *insert mysterious and mean laughter here*

No, but I think I have a plan...

''Hey Jules?'' I say as I walk past her in the kitchen. Juliet turns around with an raised eyebrow.

''What is it?'' she says in her morning voice. It's only 9 am and as I'm a morning person and Juliet's not, my mood only makes hers more angry.

''You know, I was just wondering if you wanted to come for a dinner or so with me and Niall?'' I ask and Juliet raises her eyebrows and a small blush is to be seen on her cheeks.

''Sure, why not.'' she says, and you can see how much she tries to hide her feelings. I sigh at her behavior. If I liked someone as much as she seems to like him, I would've exploded already and told that someone how I felt. But I guess we're all different, and that's a good thing

''Then, we're going to a pizza place and then we'll maybe like have a sleepover at Niall's house!'' She chuckles slightly.

''You guys will never grow up...'' she says with a grin on her face. ''But I'm in!''

_Juliet's POV_

I have to admit it. I am nervous. Like really nervous. It's been a while since I've talked to Niall, and tonight I think I'll have to. I mean we're going to have a sleepover. I'll be forced to look at him and talk to him. It shouldn't be a problem. But it's just... I hate to say it. But.

I think I'm falling for Niall. I mean he's so cute and the way he cares about everyone is just... you know. Charming and stuff.

But the thing is that I'll never be brave enough to tell him. I have been so near telling him, but every time I've just walked away.

In these moments I wish I was like Hannah. If she felt like me she would've told Niall years ago. She's so brave when it comes to stuff like this.

''Jules?'' I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around and face Niall's blue eyes and messy hair. Okay, he's like very cute. And when he runs his hand through his hair it just makes me wan-

''Juliet!?'' he repeats, which wakes me up from my daydreams. I shake my head.

''What?'' I say and try not get eye contact with him. I feel my heart beat faster.

''We're going to the pizza place now, are you coming?'' he asks. I nod shyly and look down at my face.

''Then, we're leaving now!'' he replies. I start to walk towards the door when I feel something warm touch my hand. I look back at Niall - who has cheeks as red as a tomato. Was he trying to take my hand? Did he want to hold it?

I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks.

''WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU NI-'' Hannah screams as she walks up the stairs. ''There you are!'' she says with a huge smile on her face. She winks at the two of us and I send her a death glare. She giggles.

''Did you notice that both of you just gave me the I-will-kill-you-later-look?'' She says between the giggles. I blush and walk past her,slighty pushing my hip into hers.

''Quit it, Hannah.'' I whisper, but Hannah just chuckles.

''Just wait 'till this night is over...'' she says. I frown, but on the inside I wanna know what she meant. But for now, I'll just have to stay calm. There will be answers. Maybe just not now.

_*At the pizza place*_

''A Hawaii, please.'' I say and give the waiter a look. He's a tall, blonde guy with white teeth and a tight t-shirt- I can see how he gives me flirtatious looks and bends over the table a little too much when I give him my order. It all just feels so uncomfortble.

''You want something to drink too?'' he asks and smiles at me. I blush. God, I hate the fact that I always have to blush, even though it's not even something to blush at. I nod, and try not to blush even more.

''Just Fanta, please.'' I reply. The waiter smiles widely showing his white teeth. I hear someone clear their throat. My look turns to the sounds way, and I see Niall sitting with his eyebrows raised. Wait, did he find it annoying that the waiter flirted with me? This night is only getting weirder.

''Could I have a kebab pizza?'' Niall says in an annoyed tone. I give Hannah a questioning look. She just looks at me with a huge grin on her lips.

''Sure, mate.'' the waiter say without looking at Niall. I can see that Niall is totally annoyed by the waiter so I try my best to get him away from here.

''So...'' I say in a try to make him realize that it's time to go. He pulls up a piece of paper and quickly write down something. Oh, god. If this is what I think it i-.

He hands me the paper and gives me a smirk. I smile awkwardly and nod as a thank you. I fumble with the paper and read what is written on it.

**Call me whenever you can, hottie. xx**

And then his number. I swallow and hear Hannah and Niall clear their throats. I look up to see their faces. Both of them have one of their eyebrows raised.

''What?'' I ask, shrugging. They look at each other, probably thinking the same.

''Uhm, oh. You just got a number from a complete stranger.'' she says. Niall nods in agreement.

''Don't ask me anything, ask him!'' I reply. Hannah rolls her eyes.

''You should call him and tell him to stop drooling over every girl.'' Niall says.

Whoa. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

''I bet someone's a little jealous...'' Hannah teases, pushing Niall slightly in the side.

''Shut up...'' Niall mumbles and a small blush appears on his cheeks.

_I have a strange feeling, this night will end up not being exactly as I thought._

_*After the meal*_

''So, where are we going now?'' Hannah asks after we all have finished our food. I shrug my shoulders. Hannah puts on her thinking face. ''We could take a walk in a park?''

I look at Niall, who nods.

''Sure, that'd be nice.'' I answer. ''But do you know any park near here, because I don't.''

Hannah nods. ''Of course, we just need to walk 5 minutes and there is a beautiful park!''

''Then let's go!'' Niall says and starts to walk.

In the park Hannah stops. She looks around and then she covers her mouth.

''Oh. My. God.'' She says. ''I just saw a childhood friend of mine! I need to say hey to her! You guys can start walking without me, I'll come later!'' Hannah squeals.

I giggle.

''HEY ANNE, WAIT!'' She says and disappears.

''Then, I guess, we'll have to walk alone...'' Niall says in a shaky voice. I wonder if he is as nervous as I am. I nod. We start walking in what seems like the most awkward silence I've ever experienced. We keep it like that for a few minutes before Niall stops immediatley.

''Juliet.'' he says. I stop and give him a look.

''Yeah?'' I ask.

''I can't stand this anymore. I need to tell you it.''

_*Niall's POV*_

''I can't stand this anymore. I need to tell you it.'' I say. I will tell her how I feel. Or else there might not be another moment.

''I haven't known you for a long time, but still. I know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met.'' I say. I see a blush on Juliet's cheeks. I take a deep breath and continue.

''And before you came here to Ireland, Hannah talked about you constantly. How funny, beautiful, caring and amazing you were. She said she could promise me I would love you. And I sure do. You know when I kissed you in the park? I felt a spark. Not one, a lot of them. And I do whenever you talk to me. I know that you're probably not feeling the same way about me as I feel about you, and I know this might ruin the friendship we have. But I just want you to know that I like you Juliet. A lot, actually.''

I breathe out, prepare myself for a moment of shock. But there is no 'what the hell', and no sighing. There's just a blushing, quiet Juliet, standing in front of me with her eyes wide open.

''Please...'' I whisper to myself. ''Don't be mad at me.'' Juliet seems to wake up from her trance cause she slowly takes a step towards me.

''Why would I be mad?'' she says. Shit, she heard me. I fumble with my hands.

''Because I just ruined our friendship and that I ju-''

_''Why would I be mad, when I feel the exact same thing for you?''_

**A/N:**

**Oh. My. God.**

**I can't thank you guys enough. You are seriously the most sweetest, most adorable and best persons i the whole world. Your comments never fails to put a huge smile on my face, and you can make the worst day turn into the best. I can't express in words how thankful I am to be able to post chapters that people read and appreciate as much as you guys (hopefully do, idk really, you might hate it lol) do. So, I am gonna tell you it now.**

**I LOVE YOU. **

**And I will forever and ever.3**

**Hugs & Kisses,**

**Ottilia x**

**Oh and Ps. I know I haven't updat****ed in like YEARS but it's because I've been in London the last week and I didn't have my computer so it was hard to write (lol).**

**But here's a lovey dovey chapter and I hope you enjoyed to read it as much as I enjoyed to write it!**


End file.
